the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Shieldmaiden
Shieldmaiden= "Do not falter." =The Pilot= Sara was, once a special needs student specializing in medieval history. She spent most of her time studying and listening to music. Her blindness narrowed down the career fields available to her, and she had planned to continue in academia for as long as possible. The suitfall rather radically changed her life prospects, however. =Personality= Calm, softly spoken, and used to being overlooked, one might assume that Sara is also reclusive and shy, but she is far from it. She is well adapted to drawing attention to herself and to making herself clearly understood. She is surprisingly assertive and intuitive. Her primary interests are academic in nature, and her approach to combat is very erratic and ad-hoc. She acts in accordance with immediate perceived needs rather than long term objectives in mind. Her suit's brainwave harness has instilled her with a sense of wonder and awe in the world, however, which has made her exceptionally optimistic and cheered the outlook of a previously pessimistic and (still somewhat) cynical mind. =Appearance= At 5ft 2in, short and slight, Sara is a slip of a woman who manages to project an aura of extreme dignity. Her poise is excellent and her voice is a clipped 'bbc' English, adapted from that of her parents and of a lifetime of listening to radio. She has medium length dark ginger hair, and pale skin lightly decorated by freckles. Her choice of clothing is mostly plain, and involves jeans or shorts, and shirts and blouses, of which colour is (unsurprisingly, perhaps) not a major factor. =Relations & Allies= None, at present. =The Suit= Sara's suit is a bipedal design with collapsible wings and thrusters. The wings are deployed for use in conventional aircraft movement, and folded along the suit's back when on the ground or levitating. The dark-visored helmet is flanked by wings, too, in the style of popular imagination of mythical valkyrie helmets. Each shoulder mounts a small array of missiles to be launched during battle, the right hand an ion cannon, and the left a broad plasma barrier to be deployed when the wings are collapsed and the suit's speed is not adequate protection from conventional fire. It is outfitted with a range of sensors and communications that let Sara see the world in a way she never had before, which can often lead her to be reluctant to leave it behind. =Suit Crunch= Features: Flight (Free) Body type: Avian (20, 20) Suit A.I. Agent (10, 30) User interface: Brainwave Harness (10, 40) HUD: Suit status, Hawkeye (Free), Nightvision (Free), Floodlights (5, 45) Comms: Radio Transmitter, Comm Buoy (10, 55), Spider (5, 60), Defence Maze (10, 70), Spyware (5, 75) Weapons: Missile Launcher x 2 (40, 115), Proximity Mines x 2 (30, 145) Drone: Defenses: Light Shield - Armour Plating (10, 155), Plasma Shield - Bulwark (25, 180), Plasma Shield - Point Barrier (30, 210) Upgrades: Cyber Brain (10, 220), Camoflage (10, 230), EC II (10, 240), Veteran Soul (5, 245) Nanites: |-| Paladin= "How 'bout some action!" = The Pilot = Ellen, a 29 year old classically trained musician who later taught herself to play guitar and drums, eventually found herself performing in a vaguely successful metal band, first as a guitarist, and later as vocalist too. Whilst she hadn't exactly planned on becoming a paramilitary pilot, she did believe that her suit was adequately 'metal', for her tastes. =Personality= Ellen is somewhat enigmatic, combining a number of somewhat oxymoronic traits. She is calm but enthusiastic. Articulate, but a woman of few words. She's artistically-minded, and has a view more towards what is cool or awesome, rather than what is practical for a lot of the time. She does however aspire to help, and has no interest in being a burden to anyone. That doesn't mean she won't work as part of a team, but she'd rather be seen as a source of aid, than a target for it. In combat, she will generally try her utmost to draw fire in her direction, and get up close and personal with other suits, putting pressure on and forcing them to disengage or focus on her in particular - ideally providing room for others to do their work. =Appearance= Of average height and slender build, Ellen has very pale skin and dyed dark blue hair with a streak of neon yellow, shaved along one side of her head, with the rest flipped behind and over the opposite side. She sports both a nose stud and a ring around her lower lip, as well. A snake tattoo can be seen encircling her lower left leg, if one gets a view of it. Somewhat dull green eyes frame her delicately chiseled elven features, with slightly pointed ears, thin nose, long chin and high cheekbones. Her preferred clothes trend towards the exceptionally casual, with thick-soled sneakers, faded or shredded jeans or shorts, tight tank tops or t-shirts, sometimes adorned with jackets, all of which may or may not be adorned with leather straps, chains, studs, and so on. =Relations & Allies= None, at present. =The Suit= A semi-bipedal design with short legs ending in wide, treaded platforms, Indomitable is a stocky suit, thickly plated, especially around the cockpit and forearms, with a heavy shotgun mounted on to each wrist. One hand, even more heavily armoured and crackling with energy is self-evidently capable of delivering vicious blows, whilst the other sports her repulsor shield, a slightly curved, rectangular design reminiscent of a riot shield. The cockpit is mounted in the suit's chest, unfolding with a ramp to allow Ellen in and out as needed, with its sensory suite mounted in the head, directly above. The thickly padded shoulders contain its power supplies, and the legs house its computers. A handful of small antennae protrude from the back of one shoulder, telling of the radio and optical transmitters, and the opposing shoulder supports a wide, swivelling strobe to illuminate her frontal arc. The head has a series of narrow vertical slits comprising its visual array, appearing like a modern re-imagining of a stereotypical medieval knight's helm. The whole suit manages to look, more than anything else, heavy. Like a lot of heavy metal. =Suit Crunch= Features: Skates (Free) Body type: Tank (10, 10) Suit A.I. Soldier (10, 20) User interface: Brainwave Harness (10, 30) HUD: Suit status, Floodlights (5, 35), Hawkeye (5, 40) Comms: Radio Transmitter, Free-Space Optical transmitter (10, 50), Weapons: Power Fist x 2 (30, 80), Big Mac x 3 (60, 140) Drone: Defenses: Light Shield - Armour Plating (10, 150), Plasma Shield - Repulsor Shield (20, 170), EMP Shield (10, 180) Upgrades: Cyber Brain (10, 190), Veteran Soul (5, 195), Martial Arts (5, 200), Manoeuvring Rockets (10, 210), Sub-Armour Pistons (10, 220), Grappling Hooks (5, 225) Nanites: Progenitor (10, 235) Hydra (10, 245) |-| Dany= "We will show them pain." =The Pilot= Agnieszka, a 21 year old medical student, was serving her mandatory time with the IDF when the suitfall occurred. She served as a field medic and saw combat on several occasions, mostly in the Gaza strip. Religiously active and inclined to literary and academic pursuits, combat experience filled her with a deep cynicism that she hasn't since shaken. =Personality= Agnieszka manages to combine childish innocence with the black humour and fatalism of someone who did not enjoy their time on the battlefield. She is loud and assertive, but boisterous, and will often inject dry or withering remarks into a conversation. Her outlook can be wearisome at times, but she is a well-meaning intellectual who puts the needs of others ahead of her own. =Appearance= At 5"11, athletic, and sturdily built, Agnieszka is raven-haired, fair-skinned and rather significantly freckled across her cheeks and around her nose. She has dark brown eyes, a slightly protruding jaw, narrow but long nose, and thin lips, that all together make her look slightly hawkish, exacerbated by her typical frown or scowl. =Relations & Allies= None, at present. =The Suit= An enormous, multi-ton firebreathing dragon. Dark blue scales mottled with black and navy patches, all of which glistens in light. A fairly sleek and slender form for a dragon. =Suit Crunch= Features: Levitate (Free), Flight (Free), Natural Weapons (Free) Body type: Bio (10, 10), Sexy (10, 20), Mount (20, 40), Dragon (40, 80), Suit A.I. Soldier (10, 90) User interface: Manual HUD: Suit status, Thermal Vision Comms: Radio Transmitter, Weapons: Flamethrower x 2 (20, 110), Beam Teeth/Claws x 3 (45, 155) Drone: Light x 2 (Flamethrower x 2) (5, 160), Defenses: Light Shield - Armour Plating (10, 170), Plasma Shield (15, 185) Upgrades: Kinetic Stabilizers (10, 195), Manoeuvring Rockets (10, 205), Sub-Armour Pistons (10, 215), AI Uplift (10, 225), Capacitor (20, 245) EC II+III (Free), Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Heavy Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots Category:Medium Category:Heavy Category:Armor Corps Category:Moqaddas